ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Necro
Necro is a minor villain in Season 1 of Ultimate X but is the main villain of the story. Bio Necro is the ruler of the planet Armageddon. Armageddon is a world that resembles Hell because of his need to be worshipped as a god and the need to destroy all of reality. Necro feels that everything is just a lie, and because of this, he wants to destroy all of reality. He blames this on the Elder Ones for hogging all of their power for themselves. Since Necro is already one of the most powerful beings in the universe, he wants even more power so he searches for the Power Gauntlet. With his power, and the Power Gauntlet, he would become the most powerful being to have ever existed. Personality The Elder Ones mentioned that Necro is one of the most evil being they have ever laid eyes on. Necro is a character whose personality can vaguely be described as very evil. Appearance To be added Characteristics *'Real Name': Necro *'Alias': Necro *'Aligment': Chaotic Evil *'Species': God/Eternal *'Age': Immortal *'Height': 8'9" *'Weight': 1815 Ibs (825 kg) *'Strength Level': Beyond 100+ *'Status': Alive Relationships *'Eliminator' - Servant *'Elder Ones' - Enemies Power and Abilities *'Super Strength': Necro is incredibly strong, able to lift 1,000,000 making him one of the strongest beings in the universe. *'Super Speed': Necro is as fast as a Kineceleran. *'Flight' *'Superman Stamina': Necro can maintain continuous movement and strenuous exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting weary or tired in the process, and it that regard, he can battle other aliens for extended amounts of time before tiring. *'Invulnerability': Necro is extremely resistant to most forms of physical and mental harm. Darkseid's full durability capacity varies depending on the incarnation. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, humans couldn't even begin to harm him, bullets bounce off him, rockets, bombs and lasers won't even leave a mark on him, and high-voltage energy emissions can't penetrate through him. He is completely immune to all earthly diseases and viruses. *'Immortality': Necro can live almost indefinitely, as he can't age, wither, or degrade. However, though it is nearly impossible for him to die. *'Ulti Beams': Necro focuses this power as a form of energy that he fires from his eyes. This effect is not only a relentless attack, but it is capable of teleporting the target to any location Necro chooses and recall them later or erase the target from the universe and similarly reform them. Necro has pinpoint control over his Ulti Beams, and his unerring aim allows it to travel in straight lines or bend, twist or curve around corners. *'Telepathy': Necro can easily read minds of others anywhere in entire Universe. In this ability, he can also attack or invade someone's mind with images. *'Mind Control': Necro can control the actions, thoughts and speech of humans just by thinking. In the scope of this ability, he can apparently, control and take over 100 individuals at once, indicating the capacity potential his brain can achieve. *'Telekinesis': Necro can mentally influence the movement of objects and people with his mind; he often makes things float with simple gestures of his hand. *'Matter Manipulation': Necro can transmute and manipulate matter, and in extension atoms, at will; he can destroy humans with a mere thought, and as such, he can even create his own creature complexions by design out of nothing. Necro can cause organisms to degrade and de-evolve. *'Molecular Dispersion': Necro is also able to dissipate and disperse the molecules of an object or organism, effectively erasing them from existence. *'Teleportation': Necro can teleport himself and other beings anywhere in the entire Universe even through other dimensions at a mere thought. *'Chronokinesis': Necro can move and transverse through time at ease. *'Superhuman Intelligence': Necro's most dangerous ability is his mind. Necro's intellect is dedicated to enhancing his own powers and to the annihilation of all life. Necro is a genius in virtually all known fields of advanced science and has created technology far exceeding contemporary Earth science. His intellect surpasses Earth's greatest minds. *'Energy Manipulation/Control': Necro displays great versatility in the use of his energy projection abilities. He has demonstrated the ability to project pure energy as a concussive force, gamma radiation bursts, infrared heat-beams from his eyes, and disruptor beams, as well as form vastly strong shields, barriers, force-fields. The exact extent of Necro's energy projection abilities are unknown. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Necro's reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Power, DNA, and Energy Absorption': Necro has the ability to steal the powers and abilities of another being. When, he does it, that other being will die. Trivia *SubZero309 confirmed that Necro will only have 1 appearance in Season 1 but will have more appearances in Season 2 and Season 3 as the main villain. *The word "Necro" means "Death" *SubZero309 confirmed that Necro is somewhat of a combination between Thanos and Darkseid from DC and Marvel Comics. *Necro's "Ulti Beams" are based off Darkseid's "Mega Beams". Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Characters Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens